


odd one out

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night," her smile is bitter, "To say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	odd one out

**Author's Note:**

> also written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=11492690#t11492690)

 

She crosses her arms across her chest, sees Lorne's eyes widen, and curses. He flushes and looks away with a muttered, "Sorry."

"Where the _fuck_ is McKay?!" She scowls, actually wishing for Ronon or _him_ to play guard instead. Ronon doesn't care, Sheppard can't look her in the eye.

"I'll get him," Lorne flees when she huffs out a breath.

Shit.

Her fingers itch for a gun.

*

"So, I'm a clone?"

Rodney shakes his head. "Not _exactly_," he hedges and she's back to wishing for the gun. "More like an extrapolation. We _think_ the device analyzed the Colonel's DNA, toyed with it and – "

"Snip snip," she snaps out. Beautiful.

Zelenka, at Rodney's side, nods once. "Yes, exactly."

She may actually cry and if there's ever going to be a good reason for it."Why?" she asks, cursing the plaintive note in the question.

"Larger breeding population maybe?" Rodney shrugs. "Means a larger food supply and this is the Wraith we're talking about."

Oh just _great_.

The least they could've done was mess with her memories, avoid that moment of panic every time she has to pee.

*

She gets a room, bed, clothes, and more advice from the women of the expedition than all 20 years of Oprah could ever provide. Just because she can, she swipes War and Peace from _him_. He doesn't complain, he'll swipe it back later and then she'll take the poster of Johnny.

It's a thing.

*

He has McKay, she just wants a moment.

She doesn't think she'll get it.

*

"I'm sorry – what?!" Rodney gapes, she grins. She presses closer and oh _god_women weren't kidding about the tits. When she slides a little against him, they perk up like they're on parade. That offer from Ronon might not be such a bad plan after all.

"I want you to fuck me," she repeats and he swallows hard. "Come on, Rodney, you can't say you haven't _thought_about it." She tucks her chin against his shoulder, rests her hand on his thigh. He's already hard, she knows it. This is all Rodney's been thinking about since she fell out of that chamber to land naked at his feet. "It's me, Sheppard, I _know_ you."

She cocks a brow, dares him to lie.

Rodney knocks over the stool in his haste to get away.

*

She fucks Ronon while she waits. It's not like _she_ hasn't thought of it before and it's not technically cheating. Not anymore.

Ronon? Unsurprisingly (but freakishly) good at sex.

Multiple orgasms almost make PMS worth it.

*

She's discovered she's a pretty respectable c-cup, Teyla gives her a shirt.

Rodney spills his coffee.

She takes up practice with Teyla, re-learning how to fight with a new center of balance. She thinks Teyla maybe cops a feel.

This is not a bad thing. Rodney watching them spar is better. His eyes follow her body, she can feel the want.

 

*

She's waiting in his room when he comes back; John still flinches at the sight of her.

"Imagine how I feel," she bites out.

He nods, tired. "What do you want this time?"

She looks down and away. "One night," her smile is bitter, "To say goodbye."

John nods again. This one he gets.

*

Rodney looks terrified, she almost regrets it but then he kisses her and she can't regret anything.

She's used to this new body now and rolls her hips to make him whimper. Rodney grabs for them, moves her on him again and she pushes him back onto the bed. They always were good at this part.

He's thick in her hand, bigger than she remembers but then it's her fingers that have done the changing. She straddles him, slides down with a hiss and a mind full of memories. Rodney touches her like she's the most important equation of his life and he's got to get it _right_ but he's not sure where to start.

She smiles sadly, brings his fingers to her clit and says nothing.

They both hear the goodbye anyway.

*

He's gone when she wakes, the sheets still smelling of them.

The Johnny poster's hanging over her bed. She clenches the sheet in her fist and presses her face into the pillow.

*

Elizabeth isn't surprised when she asks for a team; she's surprised to get one.

Then she sees _them_ together, she watches John watch her and knows she shouldn't be.


End file.
